


Proud of Us

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Double Penetration, Incest, M/M, Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Sei fiero di noi zio? - chiese Kili ridacchiando e fissando la schiena del suo Re imperlata di sudore e cicatrici.<br/>Thorin grugnì in risposta, cercando di assecondare il frenetico spingersi di Fili e Kili nel suo corpo.<br/>- Che domande fai fratello?<br/>Basta guardare il suo viso... - gli occhi chiari del nano biondo brillarono di una luce maliziosa - Non ha mai goduto tanto in vita sua, giusto zio? -</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proud of Us

**Titolo:** Proud of Us  
 **Fandom:** The Hobbit  
 **Personaggi:** Thorin Oakenshield, Fìli, Kìli  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** PWP, incest, threesome, Slash, Lemon, DoublePenetration, What if? (E se…)  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 712  
 **Note: 1.** Uno dei pochi modi per farmi piacere Fili e Kili insieme è metterci anche Thorin in mezzo. LOL  
Erano mesi che questa dannata fic aspettava di essere conclusa e oggi, finalmente, ci son riuscito!  
Spero non faccia troppa pena ma l’ho scritta solo per far contento il mio amore. X3  
 **2.** Dedicata all’amore della mia vita.  
Sperando che ti piaccia! <3  
 **3.** L’immagine del banner è di [Kaciart](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/)

**__ **

\- Sei fiero di noi zio? - chiese Kili ridacchiando e fissando la schiena del suo Re imperlata di sudore e cicatrici.  
Thorin grugnì in risposta, cercando di assecondare il frenetico spingersi di Fili e Kili nel suo corpo.  
\- Che domande fai fratello?  
Basta guardare il suo viso... - gli occhi chiari del nano biondo brillarono di una luce maliziosa - Non ha mai goduto tanto in vita sua, giusto zio? -  
Il Re, per l'imbarazzo, cercò subito di nascondere il viso nell'incavo tra il collo e la spalla di suo nipote Fili che, sorridendo, bloccò con una mano i suoi movimenti, afferrandolo per il mento.  
Con i baffi solleticò le labbra gonfie e rosse per poi baciarle con foga.  
\- Zio... - anche il piccolo Kili reclamava l'attenzione del Re su di sé. Cominciò a leccargli la colonna vertebrale, salendo fino alla nuca e posandovi poi dei baci bollenti.  
Thorin, vittima dei tocchi di entrambi, non riuscì a soffocare un gemito di piacere.  
\- Visto Kili?  
Siamo bravi. - fece notare il maggiore dei fratelli, leccando le labbra di Thorin e allontanandosi dal suo viso per guardarlo meglio.  
\- Zio...  
Possiamo sentirti gridare? - un'altra domanda da parte del più piccolo dei fratelli fece tremare il futuro re di Erebor.  
\- Smettetela... - grugnì Thorin, cercando di rilassarsi nel sentire anche l'erezione di Kili cominciare a violare la sua apertura.  
Fili sospirò: il suo membro, già vittima del soffocante piacere del corpo stretto dello zio, sussultò nel sentire quello del fratello strusciarsi e spingersi contro il suo nel tentativo di penetrare Thorin.  
Il Re dei nani si irrigidì non poco - artigliando anche la schiena del maggiore dei suoi nipoti.  
\- Zio...  
Non avrei mai pensato che fossi così stretto! - ghignò il piccolo Kili, dando una spinta secca e facendo entrare completamente la punta nell'apertura del figlio di Thror.  
Sia Fili che Thorin mugolarono dal piacere e, solo quando il più grande della famiglia acconsentì - il dolore andò presto scemando grazie alle dita di Kili che andarono a stuzzicargli i capezzoli e a quelle di Fili che donarono lente e piacevoli carezze al suo membro -, entrambi i fratelli cominciarono a muoversi insieme possedendo il corpo del loro zio e Re.  
Kili, che tra tutti era il più avventato, non riusciva a non dare foga a quell'amplesso che lo stava portando velocemente all'apice.  
Fili, dal canto suo, si premurava di donare piacere a Thorin - che nascondeva il viso sul suo collo, restando aggrappato con le possenti braccia alla sua nuca - con baci, morsi e carezze veloci come le spinte che donava al nano cercando di raggiungere quel punto che lo avrebbe fatto sciogliere dal piacere.  
Ci volle poco per far cedere Thorin Scudodiquercia: una spinta decisa e angolata da parte di entrambi i suoi nipoti colpì la sua prostata e, nell'accorgersene, i due continuarono fino a far venire lo zio con un alto gemito.  
Kili, nel momento in cui il Re si riversò tra il suo ventre e quello di Fili, sentì i muscoli di Thorin stringere forte sulla sua erezione e si lasciò andare anche lui ad un forte orgasmo.  
Fili osservò suo fratello e suo zio in viso: erano entrambi rossi e sudati, provati dall'orgasmo e senza ormai molta forza.  
Kili si allontanò, uscendo dal corpo del Re e accasciandosi sul letto vicino a loro.  
Fili afferrò Thorin per le natiche e, aiutandolo a sostenersi, lo fece sdraiare accanto a suo fratello minore...  
\- Scusa zio ma io non ho ancora finito! - sussurrò il biondo, sollevando le gambe di Thorin e poggiandosele sulle spalle per continuare poi a spingersi nel suo corpo.  
Mentre Thorin gemeva nuovamente - Fili riusciva ancora a toccare quel punto che lo faceva impazzire - Kili osservava il fratello boccheggiare alla ricerca dell'orgasmo e, facendo leva sui gomiti, si alzò e si avvicinò al biondo.  
\- Lascia che ti aiuti, fratello... -  
Fili tremò nel sentire le labbra di Kili sulle sue per poi scendere sul petto villoso e giù, giù, fino all'erezione che continuava a entrare e uscire dall'apertura di Thorin.  
Fu il gesto - dannatamente osceno, così come l'espressione dipinta sul volto di entrambi i suoi parenti - a portare Fili all'orgasmo e a riversarsi dentro il corpo del Re.  
Ansante, il nano biondo, cercò di riprendersi e dire qualcosa.  
Ma un piccolo ghigno lo anticipò:  
\- Sono sicuro che adesso saremo l'orgoglio dello zio Thorin in eterno! -


End file.
